Polaris
by winter lodge
Summary: Tidak apa-apa. Kalau kau merasa hilang, ada dia yang akan menunggu untuk kautemukan. [riokarunagi]


**Polaris**

 **ansatsu kyoushitsu** © matsui yuusei. no profit gained, no copyright infringement intended. modified canon, may contain ooc-ness, headcanon based. produk webe. my 327482394781934th attempt to understand karma's character (and failed miserably) (like always)

.

.

.

 **i.**

Boleh jadi kau berpikir bahwa kau aman dalam segala kepura-puraanmu. Seperti biasa, kau butuh untuk melindungi egomu yang kecil itu setiap saat, sehingga dengan percaya diri kau menganggap dirimu sebagai orang kuat yang ditakuti orang-orang. Kau membangun benteng yang solid, lengkap dengan api yang berkobar-kobar. Kau merasa puas dengan melihat wajah penuh ketakutan yang ditujukan terhadapmu. Kau tersenyum bangga ketika kau mencuri dengar gadis-gadis yang membicarakanmu dengan suara bergetar penuh kengerian. Kau merasa dengan adanya hal-hal tersebut, benteng yang kaubuat telah menjadi benteng absolut yang tak terkalahkan. Hanya saja, kau tak tahu kalau insting seorang perempuan bisa menjadi lebih tajam daripada ujung tombak, dan kau telah meremehkannya. Secara tak sadar kau membiarkan pengamatannya yang tajam menembus benteng pertahananmu, meskipun ia tidak pernah membicarakannya pada siapa-siapa.

Rio dapat membacamu dengan mudah layaknya ia membaca _The Catcher in The Rye_ sebanyak puluhan kali, hidungnya cukup tajam untuk mencium kebohonganmu, dan matanya cukup jernih unuk melihat bahwa kau sebenarnya tidak berapi-api seperti luaranmu. Ia bisa tahu bahwa kau penuh dengan kepura-puraan cukup dengan berbicara denganmu dalam sekali duduk. Ia mendengar arogansimu sebagai wujud kesepian, ia melihat kecongkakanmu sebagai mekanisme pertahanan. Jangan tanya mengapa ia bisa tahu, kau tidak akan mengerti. Kau butuh banyak waktu lagi mempelajari bagaimana insting seorang perempuan bekerja, terutama insting perempuan yang sudah pernah merasakan kesendirian.

.

.

.

 **ii.**

Kalian bisa membicarakan soal keadaan politik negara atau kafe kucing yang baru dibuka selama berjam-jam, namun kalian tidak pernah membicarakan soal diri kalian sendiri. Bagimu kontak sosial yang kaubangun dengan gadis itu adalah vitamin untuk otak, bukannya perasaan. Kau menggambar garis batas yang begitu jelas, dan Rio, bertenggang rasa seperti ia seharusnya, berdiri di belakang garis tersebut dengan patuh. Ia juga mengikuti caramu, tidak membicarakan mengenai dirinya sendiri (kecuali ke salon mana ia biasa mendapatkan perawatan untuk rambutnya atau berapa nilai kuis matematika terakhirnya) dengan mempertimbangkan bahwa kau mungkin tidak akan mau mendengarkan hal-hal yang kelewat personal.

Seandainya kau peduli untuk bertanya, kau pasti akan menyadari bahwa Rio menghargai temannya dan selalu berusaha merangkul semua. Tapi kau tidak peduli, dan kau merasa tidak membutuhkannya, kau terbiasa membohongi dirimu sendiri padahal jauh di dalam hatimu yang kaurasakan bukan itu. Kau layaknya landak yang mengusir orang lain dengan duri. Kau membakar dirimu sebagai benteng, agar tidak ada yang mendekat karena takut terjilat lidah api. Setiap desah napasmu adalah kontradiksi. Kau mendapatkan apa yang kaubutuhkan dengan cara yang terdistorsi.

Rio peduli padamu, namun ia hanya bisa melihatmu dari kejauhan. Ia melihatmu terbakar setiap hari, namun tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan.

.

.

.

 **iii.**

Bahkan setelah dua tahun, Nagisa tetap menjadi air bagi dirimu, seseorang yang kauizinkan untuk melewati garis batas, seseorang yang kaupercayakan wajah aslimu.

(Kau tidak tahu kalau Rio bersyukur karena itu—dia bilang, _bukankah ini hal yang sangat baik? Syukurlah ada Nagisa. Syukurlah ada Nagisa._ )

.

.

 **.**

 **iv.**

Rio sempat marah pada dirinya sendiri ketika ia mengira dirimu akan menggenggam tangannya. Sesungguhnya hal itu bukan salahnya, karena memang saat itu kau yang menarik tanganmu terlebih dahulu. Ternyata kau masih belum bisa mempercayai gadis yang padahal telah memiliki pemikiran dan idealisme yang sama denganmu, gadis yang kaupercayai sebagai wakil komandan, gadis yang tanpa kauduga bisa membaca pikiranmu tanpa harus berbicara lama-lama.

Tapi itu hakmu. Rio tahu soal itu sehingga ia tidak berlama-lama marah.

Ia hanya memaklumi, menyadari bahwa waktu yang kalian miliki mungkin belum cukup bagimu untuk membuka hati. Mungkin kesempatan ini belum cukup bagimu untuk bisa mengizinkan Rio memasuki teritori terlarang dan membuatnya mengerti dirimu lebih dalam. Pada saat itu, Rio merasakan sensasi pahit dari kekalahan pada pangkal lidahnya (padahal ia belum bertempur; ia merasa kalah _darimu,_ bukan dari kubu biru.)

Maka ia menjalankan tugasnya seperti seharusnya, menjadi wakil komandan meskipun akhirnya tidak membawa kemenangan. Rio masih mematuhi garis batas itu, dan jika kau tidak mengizinkan siapapun melewatinya kecuali Nagisa, maka Rio tidak akan melakukannya.

.

.

.

 **v.**

"Nagisa, apakah kau akan menjadi teman Karma untuk selamanya?"

.

.

.

 **vi.**

Mungkin kaupikir Rio, yang bisa berinteraksi dengan siapapun seolah tiada batas, tidak punya waktu untuk mengkhawatirkanmu, tapi yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya. Rio menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu untuk mengkhawatirkanmu. Ia pernah, sekali, berusaha memberitahu dirinya sendiri bahwa _oke, Nakamura Rio, setiap orang punya caranya masing-masing untuk menjalani kehidupan dan begitu juga dia,_ hanya saja itu tidak lantas membuat kekhawatirannya pergi begitu saja. Kau sebetulnya sendiri dan ia juga pernah merasakan itu. Kau butuh atensi dan ia juga pernah merasakan hal itu. Bukan hal yang sulit baginya untuk berempati dengan keadaanmu dan bukan sesuatu yang tak wajar jika ia mengkhawatirkanmu.

Ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti permainanmu saja; berjalan seperti rel, berdampingan tapi tak pernah menyatu. Ia tidak berani memecahkan gelembungmu dan seenaknya masuk ke dalam sana tanpa permisi.

Mengapa?

Tentu saja karena ia tidak ingin kau membencinya.

.

.

.

 **vii.**

Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya.

"Tentu saja, Nakamura-san. Kau juga akan terus jadi teman kami, bukan?"

.

.

.

 **viii.**

Pada saat itu, Rio memiliki alasan untuk merasa lega. Setidaknya, meskipun ia khawatir, akan ada air yang bisa membasuh kekhawatirannya pergi.

.

.

.

 **ix**

Nagisa adalah bintang utara. Ia akan selalu ada di langit dengan bercahaya, sehingga jika suatu hari kau merasa kehilangan, kau cukup melihat ke arahnya dan setelah itu, kau akan tahu ke mana kau akan melangkah. Nagisa selalu menjadi bintang utaramu, apapun yang terjadi, dan kautahu itu. Itulah yang membuatmu mempercayakan wajah aslimu padanya. Itulah yang membuatmu mempersilakan Nagisa melangkah melewati garis batas.

Kau punya bintang utara yang selalu menuntunmu pulang, dan Rio bersyukur akan keberadaan hal itu. Yang Rio lakukan hanya meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, bahwa bintang utaramu tidak akan pernah pergi.

.

.

.

 _ **She once dreamt to be a star**_

 _ **Before she realizes; she doesn't even belong to your sky.**_

.

.

.

 **a/n:** saya capek menangisi Polaris-nya Aimer gara-gara keinget Accelerator makanya nulis ini. Gak nyambung tapi sambung-sambungin aja.

Ini headcanon pribadi bahwa Karma jadi bandel dan beringasan itu karena cari perhatian, soalnya deep down dia ngerasa kesepian. Iya lah orang anak tunggal terus ditinggal-tinggal orangtua.

Mungkin segini aja dulu. Mungkin ini akan dihapus kapan-kapan … _(:"3


End file.
